gefangen
by MerlinsBraut
Summary: Dr.Reid im Wachkoma


Gefangen

Gefangen

Du bist gefangen...unsichtbare Fesseln halten dich. Sie geben dich nicht frei...niemals wieder?

Aaron Hotchner:

_Katastrophe! Es war eine Katastrophe! Ein Mann hat mein ganzes Team zerbrochen. Ich war stolz auf mein Team. Wir waren stark und wir waren schnell. Wir waren gute Profiler. Wir haben viele Menschenleben gerettet. Doch ein so wichtiges nicht. Wir haben versagt. Ich habe versagt. Ich hätte es schneller verstehen müssen. Die Hinweise sehen müssen. Doch gab es Hinweise? Ich habe keine gesehen. War das mein Fehler? Oder war er wirklich schlauer als wir? Als wir ihn schließlich erwischt hatten, war es zu spät. Du lagst in deinem eigenen Blut. Bei mir sind alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Dieser Anblick hat sich tief in meine Seele gefressen. Ich habe ihn erschossen. Aus Wut...Hass! Wie geht es dir? Hast du Angst? Kannst du mich sehen? Kannst du meine Hand spüren, die warm auf deiner kalten liegt? Ist noch Leben in dir? Irgendwo? Wenn ich gleich nach Hause gehe und meinen kleinen Sohn im Arm halte, vergesse ich dich. Doch in der Nacht kommst du zurück. Jede Nacht sehe ich dich wieder auf dem Boden liegen, deine geöffneten Augen starren mich an. Ich drücke noch einmal deine Hand, bevor ich aus der Tür trete._ „Machs gut, Reid."

Derek Morgan:

„Hi Kleiner, wie geht's?" _Jeden Morgen komme ich hierher. Ich begrüße dich. Immer der gleiche Satz. Die Schwester ist gerade dabei, die Fenster zu öffnen, Licht in dein kleines Zimmer zu lassen. Licht in dein Leben. Doch ist das ein Leben? Du warst früher zwar nie ein Sonnenschein, doch hast du dein Leben genossen, das Beste daraus gemacht. Und jetzt? Was war nur passiert? Was haben wir geschehen lassen? Die Schwester bringt dir dein Frühstück. Ich darf bleiben. Manchmal reiche ich dir deine Tasse mit dem Kaffee. Er muss immer erst fast kalt werden, bevor du ihn trinken kannst. Du würdest dich sonst verbrennen. Die Schwestern wollten dir Tee geben. Doch ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du nur Kaffee trinkst. Und ich habe ihnen gezeigt, wie du ihn trinkst, mit ganz viel Zucker. Sag mir bitte, ob er so ok ist. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, du brauchst ihn zum Wachwerden... . Was für ein Witz! Du wirst nicht wach. Der Arzt hat gesagt, vielleicht nie wieder. Als eine Schwester kommt und deinen Katheter wechseln will, gehe ich hinaus. Das kann und will ich nicht sehen._

_Penelope Garcia:_

_Als ich dich das erste Mal in der Klinik besucht hatte, brach ich in Tränen aus. Elle war bei dir und legte dir einen nassen Lappen auf die Stirn, um dein plötzlich auftretendes Fieber zu senken. Als sie dir einen Becher Wasser an die trockenen Lippen hielt, da konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich weinte und schrie Elle an:_ „Er ist doch nicht tot, Spencer lebt! Er ist noch so jung. Er kann das alleine!" _Doch du kannst das nicht mehr alleine. Elle nahm mich in den Arm. Sie zeigt kaum Gefühle, ist immer sehr kalt. Doch an dem Tag sah ich Tränen in ihren Augen. So wollte sie dich nicht sehen. Jetzt schaffe ich es, dich auch alleine zu besuchen. Ich spreche mit dir, erzähle dir von meinem Tag, von meinem Leben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich über etwas geärgert habe, was nicht funktioniert hat, oder so und dich dann abends besuche, dann merke ich, dass ich eigentlich glücklich sein müsste. Mir geht es doch gut. Du hättest Grund genug, zu klagen und dich zu beschweren. Doch das tust du nicht. Du weinst noch nicht Mal. Mir kommen erneut die Tränen und ich ärgere mich darüber. Du bist viel tapferer als ich. Ich werde morgen Abend wieder kommen. Mal sehen, was ich an dem Tag alles erlebe. Ich werde mich bemühen, den Tag etwas fröhlicher zu verbringen. Ich will dir nur noch schöne Sachen erzählen. _„Bis morgen."

Quälender Zauber

Tödliche Kraft

Besinnungslos einsame Bucht

Wo wirst du sein

Wo siegt das Leben

Nie mehr allein

Den Traum wird es geben

Weiß wie Kalk, kalt wie Schnee

Herzverloren tief im See

Gefangen im Trauma

Joachim Witt - Trauma

Elle Greenaway:

Warum musste das passieren? Du warst plötzlich weg und als wir dich wieder gefunden hatten, da warst du nicht mehr der Reid, den wir kannten. Wirst du jemals wieder so sein wie früher? Die Ärzte geben uns nicht viel Hoffnung. Doch wir besuchen dich jeden Tag. Wir alle. Obwohl es uns wehtut...uns zerbricht. Doch wir wollen deine Fesseln sprengen. Wir haben dein Leben gerettet. Doch wofür? Ist dass das Leben, dass du führen willst? Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen, doch du bist zu schwach. Du hast dein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft...für deine Familie, deine Träume. Doch kämpfe auch für dein Leben!

_Ich habe gestern Gideon hier bei dir gesehen. Er weinte. Er kann das alles nicht verstehen. _

_Als wir dich gefunden hatten, hatte er einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Ihm ging es sehr schlecht, hat sich die Schuld gegeben. Wenn ich ihn jetzt hier bei dir sehe, merke ich, wie sehr er leidet. Er leidet, weil du ihn nicht siehst...nicht mit ihm sprichst. Die Ärzte sprechen von einem Trauma. Für uns ist es ein Albtraum, aus dem es kein Erwachen gibt. Gideon ist nachts oft bei dir. Er sagt, du sprichst im Schlaf. Doch was du sagst, hat er niemandem von uns verraten. Es muss fürchterlich sein... Ich hoffe, dir geht es irgendwann wieder besser. Ich werde noch einmal den Waschlappen kühlen und dir auf die Stirn legen. _„Nicht erschrecken, jetzt wird es kalt." _Doch du verziehst keine Miene._

_Jason Gideon:_

_Ich besuche dich am liebsten nachts. Dann sehe ich nicht so viele Schwestern in deinem Zimmer. Und ich höre dann deine Stimme. Du sprichst zwar nicht mit mir, doch du sprichst. Doch was du sagst, verursacht bei mir Übelkeit. Du weinst, flehst um dein Leben. Sagst immer wieder, er solle aufhören. Du kannst nicht mehr. Was er dir damals alles angetan hat, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Er ist tot. Und du... . Die Ärzte sagen, du hättest ein Trauma erlitten, aus dem du vielleicht nie erwachst. Doch ich glaube da nicht dran. Du musst wieder leben. Es kommt mir so vor, als trägst du Fesseln. Nur für dich spürbar. Für uns unsichtbar. Doch es muss doch einen Weg geben, diese Fesseln zu lösen. Mir geht es wieder besser. Dank dir! Ich habe meine Arbeit an den Nagel gehängt. Ich will jetzt für dich da sein. Ich muss dich retten! Ich habe dich nicht schützen können. Wie konnten wir nur auf unseren Jüngsten nicht genug aufpassen... . Es tut mir leid. Ich habe versucht, dich zu trösten, in der Nacht. Ich wollte deine Hand halten. Doch du fingst an zu schreien und hast nach mir geschlagen. Was ist bloß mit dir passiert? Tagsüber sitzt du in einem Sessel und starrst ins Leere. Als wenn dir die Nächte alle Kräfte rauben würden. Ich werde jede Nacht für dich da sein und dich bei deinem Kampf unterstützen. Gemeinsam schaffen wir es vielleicht, deine Fesseln zu sprengen._

Jennifer Jareau:

_Ich sehe dir ins Gesicht. Was siehst du? Du siehst mich nicht an. __**Bitte sieh mich an!**_

_Wie oft schon habe ich dich angeschrieen. Doch es hat nichts genützt. Ich habe geschrieen und geflüstert. Dich gestreichelt. Doch was hast du gemacht? Du sitzt da wie tot. Und das bist du vielleicht auch. Deine Seele ist tot...gestorben. Der Schmerz war zu groß für sie._

Vor fast genau zwei Jahren ist sie gestorben. Er hat sie dir genommen. Ich sehe es immer noch vor mir als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ein Keller...dunkel...kalt. Du lagst auf dem feuchten Boden. Wir dachten du wärst tot. Deine Verletzungen waren so zahlreich und dann das viele Blut, in dem du lagst... . Ich sehe noch immer alles vor mir, am Tag und in der Nacht. Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf deinen Schoß. Ich streichele dein kaltes Gesicht, lege meinen Kopf an deine Schulter. Tränen laufen meine Wangen hinab. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dich sehr gerne mag. Doch ist es zu spät? Ich sehne mich danach, dass du meine Berührungen erwiderst. Ich küsse dich sachte auf deine trockenen Lippen. Kalt. Ohne Wärme. Ohne Gefühl. Tot. Doch du bist nicht tot. Du lebst. Vielleicht weißt du es nur nicht mehr. Vielleicht hast du dir damals so sehr den Tod gewünscht, dass du heute noch fest daran glaubst. Gideon hat gesagt, nachts würdest du reden. Das ist Hoffnung! Irgendwann redest du auch wieder am Tag. Mir fehlen deine Statistiken, deine sanften Formulierungen. Vielleicht sage ich dir dann, was du mir bedeutest. Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Eine ist deine Wange hinabgelaufen. Vorsichtig wische ich sie mit dem Ärmel weg. Doch es kommen noch mehr Tränen. Du weinst! Ich sehe dass du deine Augen geschlossen hast. Zärtlich küsse ich deine Augenlider. Ich spüre, dass dein Herz anfängt, schneller zu schlagen. Ich spüre ein Zucken hinter den Lidern. Du spürst mich. Vor Freude fange ich wieder an zu weinen. Ich nehme dich in den Arm und halte dich ganz fest. Mir kommt es vor, als wenn ich dich wieder spüre, dein Körper wieder warm geworden ist.

Du kämpfst dagegen an. Gib nicht auf, ich bin bei dir!


End file.
